Thoughts
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: What was Dante thinking when he gave up the Legendary titans and found out he was tricked? What was he thinking while Zhalia was protecting him from the Undergolems? This is what I think.
1. Thoughts

Dante was in a whole different world after he gave up the Legendary titans of Body, and Spirit and found out he was tricked. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed in thought. He couldn't believe he was tricked. He should have known the Professor would have done anything to get the Legendary titans. He even gave up his own Caliban; the one Metz gave to him personally, and gave it to the ruthless Professor. Even when his friends were trying to get him to speak, to move, or even show at least show a sign that he was still breathing, he wouldn't do a thing. In his head, he was thinking **"**You stupid man! How could you let yourself do this to your friends! To Metz! They trusted you, and you let them down! Lok trusted you! He gave you the Legendary titan Tao! He said he was going to fight for you, like you would for Metz! And you let him down! And now the whole world will be taken over, because you really thought the evil Professor really was doing this for himself and Metz! You stupid, irresponsible, jerk of a man!**"** While Dante was in his state, he could hear everything that was going on, though his lips were so numb that he couldn't talk.

Sophie: "Dante! Dante!"

Lok: "I didn't think you'd actually do it! I trusted you! I looked up to you! I even gave you the Legendary titan of Spirit!"

Cherit: "Lok, calm down!"

Lok: "No matter what the Professor does with those titans, he's planning to make everyone in the world his slave! And you just helped him!"

"I know, the Professor already pointed that out." Dante thought.

Cherit: "But Lok, he did to help save Metz!"

"Cherit is defending me, even though I don't deserve it. He's a true friend." Dante thought.

Lok: "Your mentor's life, for the future of everyone on earth!"

Dante closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders even more. "What Lok is saying is true. I did something so stupid, that Metz would be ashamed of me for doing such an irresponsible thing like that." But all Dante could do was sit and listen, for nothing he would do would make any difference now.

Cherit: "His feelings are fighting with his sense of right and wrong. He's tearing up inside Lok!"

"Thank you for being kind Cherit, but it's not going to do any good." Dante thought.

Lok: "I guess we'll to have to do this without him. Uh, Sophie what can you tell me?"

"Lok's taking charge. He's given up on me. Oh great, my day is just getting better and better. The world is going to be taken over by an evil man, my student's given up on me, the only thing I got left is Cherit and Zhalia. Though they'll probably give up on me too in about five minutes." Dante thought.

Sophie: "There's some kind of magical power source directly above us. It's probably the Professors invocation camber."

Lok: "Okay, the Professor has the Legendary titans of Mind, Body, and Spirit. He's going to use them to activate the Amulet of Will, and invoke the Legendary Titan of Immortality, or at least try to.

Zhalia: "If that happens, there's no hope."

Lok: "That's why we're going to stop him. We're going to storm the Invocation chambers, and hit the Legendary titans. As long as their busy fighting us, he won't be able to use them for his fancy ritual."

Dante could here Sophie get up.

Sophie: "We're with you."

Lok: "Okay, seekers, we have a mission."

"Huh, that's usually what I say. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore who says it." Dante thought. He hears them running away from him and to the invocation chamber. He wished he could go and help, but he thought that he would probably make things worse. But then, he heard someone's feet stop running.

Zhalia: "Wait"

"Zhalia? What is she doing?" Dante thought, curious as to why she was stopping from defeating danger.

Sophie: "Zhalia, what's wrong?"

Zhalia: "I can't leave Dante. I can't leave him here, he's helpless."

"She really does care about me after all. If she was willing stay with me, rather than fight, than she must have feelings for me. Though I don't see why. I betrayed them all. How could she want to stay with me? I'm not trustworthy enough. I was stupid enough to help the Professor out, the man who runs the Organization. I believed he could help Metz, and instead, he ended up the Legendary titans. " Dante thought. Just then he felt the ground starting to shake. When he tried to figure out what that was, he heard rocks crumbling, and Sophie, Lok, and Cherit gasping.

Zhalia: "King Basilisk, stop them!"

"Them?" Thought Dante "Who could they be? It certainly wasn't the Legendary titans, so who? But it shouldn't matter to me. The fact is, I screwed up. And now, Zhalia was protecting me from something I shouldn't be protected from. I should be gotten rid of because of my stupidity. " He kept on thinking about how stupid he was, and didn't pay attention to anything else anymore.

Lok: "Zhalia!"

Zhalia: "Go, I'll hold them off."

The others ran off, as she prepared for battle.

Zhalia: "Touchram!"

The spell hit one of the titans, and threw it off guard for a second. She then flipped to the other side of the room, and went for the other one.

Zhalia: "Venomhand!"

The power hit the other titan's head. It confused him for a moment, but he shook it off. She then got out an amulet.

Zhalia: "Strix, slow them down!"

Strix came out and began to fight. Each Strix began to start flying around the Undergolem's. The titans started swatting Strix, like it was a person trying to swat a bug. It took about ten minutes, but they finally got them. Zhalia was still trying to keep them busy.

Zhalia: "Raypulse! Rippleburst!"

The powers knocked over one of the Undergolem's, but the other one helped him up. Zhalia still kept going.

Zhalia: "Augerfrost! Poisonfang! Rippleburst! Raypulse! Double spell, Venomhand! Boltflare!"

Three of the powers went to each titan. Then she got an idea.

Zhalia: "Stopglue!"

The glue like substance covered both the Undergolem's. They couldn't move for a while, but then they figured out that the stuff could not be destroyed by brutal force. They moved out of the glue with ease, and no force. Then it was time for King Basilisk to get into action. He moved forward and bit his teeth into one of the Undergolem's arm. The one he was biting grabbed King Basilisk's head and the other Undergolem grabbed his tail. With all their force, they twisted his head and tail, and he turned back into energy. He went back into his amulet, and Zhalia put him away. She then got out two more amulets.

Zhalia: "Gareon! Hoplite!"

They came out of their amulets, and got ready for battle. Something then caught Zhalia's eye.

Zhalia: "Strange, there should be a seeker controlling these titans. I don't see anyone."

Gareon turned invisible and went somewhere. Hoplite had stood in front of Zhalia and Dante, trying to keep them busy. Gareon kept turning up from out of nowhere and shot beams from his eyes. He then ran down the stairs, and shot another one. Then Hoplite began to charge. He ran for one of the Undergolem's and struck his sword at his leg. When he saw this, he hit Hoplite with his fist, sending him back to his amulet. Gareon then screamed as an Undergolem then stepped on him. His energy went back to his amulet. As it went floating back, Zhalia was holding Dante, because he almost toppled over, still in his state of form.

Zhalia: "Just don't have enough power to call anymore titans."

The Undergolem's turned around and began to come for Zhalia and Dante. Zhalia held onto Dante, not going to let him get hurt. But then she realized it was no use. She wasn't going to win this battle. She was tired, and couldn't call anymore titans. She might as well tell Dante how she felt, even though he might not be listening. During the time of her fighting, Dante was thinking things over. "Why did I do this?" He thought to himself. "To my team, to everyone on earth. What can I do? The Professor will take over if I don't do something. But what could a traitor like me do?" But then he heard Zhalia talking to him. She sounded like she was giving up on trying to win against those titans. "But she can't give up! I've got to do something." That's when he made up his mind.

Zhalia: "I guess this is it. Dante, I wanted to tell you, when we met I acted tough, but really I was weak, until you…" And she gasps because Dante disappeared.

When she noticed that he was gone, she was holding an empty coat. Just as the Undergolem was about to hit her, he answered her.

Dante: "Until I what?"

Then Zhalia saw him on the other side of the room, smiling at her.

Zhalia: "DANTE!"

Dante: "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Zhalia: "I cheer you out later." She said as she wiped away her tears.

Dante: "Good thing I always carry a spare. Caliban! End it, Metagolem!"

Caliban jumped up onto an Undergolem and sliced off his head. The other Undergolem tried to swipe him off, but he hit the Undergolem without a head. Then Metagolem picked up the last Undergolem and crushed him. His energy went back to his seeker. And the seeker they saw surprised them. It was a dog. A white dog, with a collar that held the amulets.

Zhalia: "What's that? A dog? Don't tell me dogs can be seekers."

Dante: "Hm, a trained response to invoke, hard wired into his brain by Araknos, and set for us here like a trap."

Just then, the dog started walking away.

Zhalia: "(gasps) He'll warn the Professor!"

Dante: "Not if I call him by name. Eathon, here boy!"

The dog responded and came running over to Dante.

Zhalia: "How did you know the Professor named his dog Eathon?"

Dante: "Eathon Lambert was always by Simon's side. I had a hunch the Professor wanted someone just as loyal."

Zhalia: "Well, he sure doesn't need these guys. Sorrowbond."

The Undergolem titans came flying off his collar and into her satchel.

Zhalia: "Come on, we better go give Sophie and Lok some help."

Dante: "Yes, I am going to try and make up for what I've done. Oh yeah, what was it that I did that made you tough?" He asked with a smile.

Zhalia: "Oh… um… well… I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go." She said blushing a deep red.

And they run to help Sophie and Lok, to defeat the Professor once and for all.


	2. Feelings

The team is walking out of the castle, after finally defeating the Professor. They walk up in pairs. Sophie and Lok were holding hands with Cherit on Lok's shoulders, and Dante and Zhalia, with Zhalia in Dante's trench coat and his hand on her shoulder. They stop walking for a minute and they look at each other. Zhalia and Dante look at Lok and Sophie, and the same thing for Lok and Sophie. They all smile then start walking again, except Lok and Sophie let go of each other and walk off separately. They then start walking away, leaving the castle for good. They go to the airport, getting a flight back to Venice, while Sophie and Lok keep talking about how great it was to finally defeat the Professor. It took two days and six delayed flights, but they finally got home.

Lok: "I can hardly believe were home."

Sophie: "Six delayed flights! Can you believe it?"

Zhalia: "Dante hurry up."

Dante: "One sec."

The keys jingle and the door opens. They walk in, and the lights turn on without them touching the switch. They all gasp to find a whole bunch of people standing there, clapping for them. The people who are there are Guggenheim, Metz's nurse, Montehue, Tersely, the library man, Peter, Scarlet Byrne, Santiago, LeBlanche, and lastly Metz. When Dante saw Metz, he was shocked.

Dante: "Metz? Your okay!"

The two walk to each other and give each other a manly hug. Metz then let's go of him, and smiles

Metz: "I'm feeling better than ever."

LeBlanche: "You came through wonderfully. History may very well remember you as the greatest seekers of your time."

Montehue: "(laughing) I always knew you had it in you." Putting his hand on Lok's shoulder.

Dante: "Lok was very impressive. He truly has become a seeker worthy of his father." Talking to Guggenheim.

Zhalia: "That's right; Lok is the one who lead our mission against the Professor."

Lok sighs and then starts thinking.

Lok: "(thinking) my father. I know he's still out there. Maybe there's a clue in what the Professor said. And maybe one day, I'll bring dad home."

Sophie turns to him and takes his hand. She then leads him to the center of the group.

Cherit: "I knew this boy had potential the moment I laid eyes on him."

Sophie: "Hey, maybe Lok should be team leader from now on."

Lok: "Sure, I'm a master seeker now. No matter what happens, I've got it covered."

Sophie: "Oh really? Because you know, school starts on Monday."

Lok: "What! Summer vacation's over! Already? Awww! Oh well, might as well enjoy this last day of freedom. Come on you guys, let's party!"

Everyone agreed to his enthusiasm, and the fun began. Sophie got some music out of her room and cranked up the sound. LeBlanche brought out some snacks, and Santiago brought out some drinks. Lok and Sophie start dancing with each other. Cherit starts flying around happily and lands on Lok's head. It scares him and he falls over. Everyone starts laughing out loud, and he gets back up and begins to dance again. The nurse starts to dance with Tersely. Scarlet was not dancing, but was easing her way over to Dante, hoping he would ask her to dance. Though he was too busy talking to Metz, that she gave up and started to dance with Peter. Montehue was talking to Guggenheim, and the library man stands, watching the others dance, while drinking some soda. Santiago and LeBlanche talk about some things and everyone is just having a good time. When Metz leaves Dante to chat with Guggenheim and Montehue, Dante notices that Zhalia isn't there. He walks around looking for her, and then finds her on the roof, with her arms around her knees. Since she didn't see him, when he walks up, he scares her.

Zhalia: "Oh, it's you. Sorry, didn't see you there." Then puts her head on her arms, which are still wrapped around her knees.

Dante: "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

Zhalia: "I'm not much of a party girl. Why aren't you down there? Scarlet sure was hoping that you would ask her to dance."

Dante: "I came to find you, Miss Not Much of a Party Girl." He said grinning.

She smiled a bit, and then stares out onto Italy. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and then Dante speaks up.

Dante: "So, you never told me what it is that I did to make you tougher. Can I know now?"

Zhalia: "(smiling) Sure. When we met, I acted tough, but really I was weak until you showed me how to love again. I lost the meaning of love when Klaus took me in. When I met you, it started to come back to me. And after these few weeks, it came back to me fully restored. And it felt great." She said starring at Italy.

Dante: "Huh. Well that's great. Hey, do you mind if I do something?"

Zhalia: "(turning her head towards him) sure, what?"

Dante: "This"

He puts his lips on hers, and she is totally shocked. He keeps them there, and she closes her eyes, because she is mesmerized by him kissing her. When he pulls away, she smiles and turns her head, not wanting him to see her blush.

Dante: "That was for the one that Lok interrupted." He said smiling.

Zhalia: "Thank god he wasn't here now." She said with a grin.

Dante: "Come on, we better go downstairs before Montehue starts getting crazy."

Zhalia: "Hold on"

She looks up at the stars.

Zhalia: "Night mom. Night dad. Night Zane."

Dante gives her a questioning look, but she just smiles.

Zhalia: "I'll tell you later. Let's go."

They get up and Dante takes her hand. She blushes again, but this time she lets him see it. He smiles at that and they fall off the roof, using Featherdrop. They go into the house, and everything is perfect.

**But not for long :D Soon, everything will change in the second season, won't it?**


End file.
